russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programming blocks by Viva-TV
This is a list of programing blocks that were and are broadcasted by Viva-TV on IBC. Current programming blocks ''Kapinoy Cinema (2013-2014) '2013' May *Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Luis Manzano, Martin Escudero, Marvin Agustin, Billy Crawford, DJ Durano and John Lapus) (May 4) *''Who's That Girl'' (Anne Curtis and Luis Manzano) (May 11) *''Runaway Bride'' (May 18) *''Menor de Edad'' (Meg Imperial) (May 25) June *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (June 1) *''Fall In Love Again'' (Onemig Bondoc and Anja Aguilar) (June 8) *''Hollow Man'' (June 15) *''A Secret Affair'' (Anne Curtis, Derek Ramsay and Andi Eigenmann) (June 29) July *''Working Girls'' (Hilda Koronel, Gina Pareño and Rio Locsin) (July 6) *''Bagets'' (Aga Muhlach, Raymond Lauchengco, JC Bonnin and Herbert Bautista) (July 13) *''Estudyante Blues'' (Vina Morales, Gelli de Belen, Keempee de Leon, Raymart Santiago and Dingdong Avanzado) (July 21) *''Tayong Dalawa'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (July 28) August *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (August 4) *''The Fighting Chefs'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (August 12) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (August 13) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (August 14) *''Hitman'' (Sam Pinto and Cesar Montano) (August 15) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (August 16) *''I'm Sorry, My Love'' (Judy Ann Santos and Onemig Bondoc) (August 19) *''Bad Boy'' (Robin Padilla) (August 20) *''Manay Po! 2: Overload'' (Rufa Mae Quinto) (August 21) *''Shake Rattle an Roll 9'' (John Prats, Pauleen Luna, Katrina Halili, Roxanne Guinoo, Lovi Poe, Matt Evans, Melissa Ricks, Martin Escudero, Jewel Mische, Felix Roco, Nash Aguas Sam Concepcion, Eugene Domingo and Dennis Trillo) (August 22) *''No Other Woman'' (Cristine Reyes, Derek Ramsay and Anne Curtis) (August 23) *''Pangako Ikaw Lang'' (Regine Velasquez and Aga Muhlach) (August 31) September *''Shake, Rattle & Roll X'' (Marian Rivera, Roxanne Guinoo, JC de Vera, Kim Chiu, Gerald Anderson, Jean Garcia, Wendell Ramos, Mylene Dizon and Diana Zubiri) (September 7) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (September 16) *''Baler'' (Anne Curtis and Jericho Rosales) (September 17) *''Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Liuis Manzano, Billy Crawford, Marvin Agustin, Martin Escudero, DJ Durano and John Lapus) (September 18) *''Ang Huling Henya'' (Rufa Mae Quinto) (September 19) *''Fall in Love Again'' (Onemig Bondoc and Anja Aguilar) (September 20) *''The Mommy Returns'' (Gabby Concepcion, Ruffa Gutierrez, Pokwang, Jillian Ward, Gloria Diaz, Kiray Celis and John Lapus) (September 23) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (September 24) *''A Secret Affair'' (Derek Ramsay, Anne Curtis and Andi Eigenmann) (September 25) *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (Robin Padilla and Vina Morales) (September 26) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (Mark Bautista and Sarah Geronimo) (September 27) *''Manila Kingpin: The Asiong Salonga Story'' (Jorge Estregan and Danny Labra) (September 30) October *''Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw'' (Robin Padilla and Regine Velasquez) (October 1) *''El Presidente'' (Jeorge Estregan, Nora Aunor, Christopher de Leon, Cristine Reyes and Cesar Montano) (October 2) *''Pangako Ikaw Lang'' (Aga Muhlach and Regine Velasquez) (October 3) *''Humanap Ka Ng Panget'' (Andrew E.) (October 4) *''Estudyante Blues'' (Vina Morales, Gelli de Belen, Keempee de Leon, Raymart Santiago and Dingdong Avanzado) (October 7) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (October 8) *''Boy Negro'' (Phillip Salvador) (October 9) *''Bagets'' (Villiam Martinez, Aga Muhlach, Raymond Lauchengco, JC Bonnin and Herbert Bautista) (October 10) *''Bagets 2'' (William Martinez, JC Bonnin, Herbert Bautista, Raymond Lauchengco, Ramon Christopher and Francisa M.) (October 11) *''Tayong Dalawa'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (October 14) *''Ikaw Lamang Hanggang Ngayon'' (Richard Gomez and Regine Velasquez) (October 15) *''Baler'' (Anne Curtis and Jericho Rosales) (October 16) *''Noel Juico: Batang Kriminal'' (Raymart Santiago) (October 17) *''No Other Woman'' (Anne Curtis, Derek Ramsay and Cristine Reyes) (October 18) *''Status: Single'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Paolo Contis, Alfred Vargas, Rafael Rossel, Mark Bautista and Jon Avila) (October 21) *''Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie'' (Bobby Andrews and Angelu de Leon) (October 22) *''Catch Me, I'm in Love'' (Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson) (October 23) *''Torotot (Destierro)'' (Maui Taylor and Baron Geisler) (October 24) *''Won't Last A Day Without You'' (Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson) (October 25) *''Kaledo'' (Cherie Pie Picache) (October 28) *''I'm Sorry My Love'' (Judy Ann Santos and Onemig Bondoc) (October 29) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (October 30) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes ) (October 31) November *''No Other Woman'' (Anne Curtis, Cristine Reyes and Derek Ramsay) (November 1) *''Muling Buksan Ang Puso'' (Vilma Santos, Dindo Fernando, Coney Reyes, Sandy Andalog, Rowell Santiago and Lorna Tolentino) (November 4) *''Masikip sa Dibdib'' (Rufa Mae Quinto) (November 5) *''Tinik sa Dibdib'' (Nora Aunor and Phillip Salvador)December (November 6) *''Paano Ba Ang Mangarap?'' (Vilma Santos and Christopher de Leon) (November 7) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (November 8) *''Scorpio Nights 2'' (Albert Martinez and Joyce Jimenez) (November 11) *''Pusong Mamon'' (Lorna Tolentino and Albert Martinez) (November 12) *''Sukdulan'' (Katya Santos) (November 13) *''Working Girls'' (Hilda Koronel, Gina Pareño and Rio Locsin) (November 14) *''Working Boys'' (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon) (November 15) *''Nang Iniwan Mo Ako'' (Sharon Cuneta and Albert Martinez) (November 18) *''Nakagapos na Puso'' (Sharon Cuneta and Lorna Tolentino) (November 19) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (November 20) *''Natiro Ang Puso Ko'' (Lorna Tolentino and Gabby Concepcion) (November 21) *''Muling Umawit Ang Puso'' (Donna Cruz and Nora Aunor) (November 22) *''Ang Misis Kong Hodlum'' (Joey de Leon and Samantha Lopez) (November 25) *''Imortal'' (Vilma Santos and Cristopher de Leon) (November 26) *''Smith & Wesson'' (Vic Sotto and Joeyd e Leon) (November 27) *''Gaano Kadalas ang Ninsan?'' (Hilda Koronel and Dindo Fernando) (November 28) *''Cross My Heart'' (Sharon Cuneta and Rowell Santiago) (November 29) December *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda, Luis Manzano, Gloria Romero, Tom Rodriguez and Sam Pinto) (December 2) *''Abakada...Ina'' (Lorna Tolentino) (December 3) *''Tikboy at Pamboy'' (Niño Muhlach, Anthony Alonzo, Panchito and Dely Atay-atayan) (December 4) *''Batas Ko ang Katapat Mo'' (Bong Revilla, Edu Manzano and Gelli de Belen) (December 5) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (December 6) *''Habang Lalong Nasasaktan Tumatapang'' (Jose Balagtas) (December 9) *''Hawak Ko Buhay Mo!'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (December 10) *''Apat Dapat, Dapat Apat'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Candy Pangilinan and Eugene Domingo) (December 11) *''Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Billy Crawford, Marvin Agustin, DJ Durano, Luis Manzano, Martin Escudero and John Lapus) (December 12) *''Baler'' (Anne Curtis and Jericho Rosales) (December 13) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (December 16) *''Jeannie, Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang?'' (Judy Ann Santos and Robin Padilla) (December 17) *''No Other Woman'' (Anne Curtis, Cristine Reyes and Derek Ramsay) (December 18) *''Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw'' (Regine Velasquez and Robin Padilla) (December 19) *''When the Love Is Gone'' (Cristine Reyes, Gabby Concepcion, Alice Dixson, Andi Eigenmann and Jake Cuenca) (December 20) *''Anak ng Dagat'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (December 23) *''Huwag Mong Isuko Ang Laban'' (Ronnie Ricketts, Vina Morales and Ricardo Cepeda) (December 24) *''Tatak ng Isang Api'' (Ronnie Ricketts and Eddie Garcia) (December 25) *''Matira ang Matibay'' (Ronnie Ricketts and Anthony Alonzo) (December 26) *''The Fighting Chefs'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (December 27) *''Noli Me Tangere 2-Day Marathon Special'' (December 30 and 31) '2014' January *''Gamitan'' (Maui Taylor, Wendell Ramos and Jordan Herrera) (January 1) *''Sex in Philippine Cinema'' (Sunshine Cruz, Patricia Javier and Joyce Jimenez) (January 2) *''Walang Kapalit'' (Sharon Cuneta and Richard Gomez) (January 3) *''Bugbog Sarado'' (Maui Taylor, Victor Neri and Andrea del Rosario) (January 6) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (January 7) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda) (January 8) *''Who's That Girl'' (Anne Curtis and Luiz Manzano) (January 9) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (January 10) *''Lupe: A Seaman's Wife'' (Andrea del Rosario, Jordan Herrera and Leandro Muñoz) (January 13) *''Sex Drive'' (Katya Santos, Maui Taylor and Wendell Ramos) (January 14) *''Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Luis Manzano, Martin Escudero, Marvin Agustin, Billy Crawford, DJ Durano and John Lapus) (January 15) *''Viva Hot Babes'' (Maui Taylor, Katya Santos, Andrea del Rosario, Jen Rosendahl, Gwen Garci, Kristine Jaca, Hazel Cabrera and Myles Hernandez) (January 16) *''The Fighting Chefs'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (January 17) *''Hibla'' (Ricky Davao, Rica Peralejo and Maui Taylor) (January 20) *''Mga Babae sa VIP Rooms'' (Rose Valencia, Kat de Santos and Angela Corteza) (January 21) *''Sukdulan'' (Katya Santos and Raymond Bagatsing) (January 22) *''Tinik sa Dibdib'' (Nora Aunor, Phillip Salvador, Dina Bonnevie and Eddie Garcia) (January 23) *''Menor de Edad'' (Meg Imperial) (January 24) *''Ang Huling Henya'' (Rufa Mae Quinto) (January 27) *''Honey, My Love, So Sweet'' (Antoinette Taus, Dingdong Dantes, Sunshine Dizon and Bernardo Bernardo) (January 30) *''Bekikang'' (Joey Paras, Tom Rodriguez and Tirso Cruz III) (January 31) February *''Status: Single'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Paolo Contis, Alfred Vargas, Mark Bautista, Rafael Rosell and Jon Avila) (February 3) *''Torotot (Destierro)'' (Maui Taylor, Yul Servo and Baron Geisler) (Feruary 4) *''Jeannie, Bakit Ngayon ka Lang?'' (Judy Ann Santos and Robin Padilla) (February 5) *''S2pid Luv'' (Andrew E., Blaksyak and Angelika dela Cruz) (February 6) *''Bakit May Kahapon Pa?'' (Nora Aunor, Eddie Garcia and Dawn Zulueta) (February 7) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (February 17) *''Una Kang Naging Akin'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (February 18) *''Tayong Dalawa'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (February 19) *''Cross My Heart'' (Sharon Cuneta and Rowell Santiago) (February 20) *''Bakit Ikaw Pa Rin?'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion (February 21) *''When the Love Is Gone'' (Cristine Reyes, Gabby Concepcion, Alice Dixson, Andi Eigenmann and Jake Cuenca) (February 24) *''Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie'' (Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews) (February 25) *''Laging Naroon Ka'' (Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews) (February 26) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (February 27) *''My Pledge of Love'' (Judy Ann Santos and Onemig Bonoc) (February 28) March *''Bakit May Kahapon Pa'' (Nora Aunor, Dawn Zulueta, Melisse Santiago abd Eddie Garcia) (March 3) *''Andrea, Paano Ba and Maging Isang Ina?'' (Nora Aunor, Gina Alajar, Lloyd Samartino and Dan Alvaro) (March 4) *''Walang Kapalit'' (Richard Gomez and Sharon Cuneta) (March 5) *''Muling Umawit ang Puso'' (Nora Aunor, Albert Martinez, Donna Cruz and Ian de Lon) (March 6) *''Jack & Jill sa Amerika'' (Sharon Cuneta, Herbert Bautista, Tonton Gutierrez and Palito) (March 7) *''Minsan Pa Natin Hagkan ang Nakaraan'' (Vilma Santos, Eddie Garcia and Christopher de Leon) (March 10) *''Ikaw Lang'' (Vilma Santos, Ronnie Ricketts and Cesar Montano (March 11) *''Gaano Kadalas ang Mindan'' (Vilma Santos and Hilda Koronel) (March 12) *''Abandonada'' (Maricel Soriano and Edu Manzano) (March 13) *''Manchichiritchit, Aanga-Anga sa Maynila'' (Maricel Soriano) (March 14) *''Saan Darating ang Umaga'' (Maricel Soriano, Nida Blancaand Nestor de Villa) (March 17) *''Linlang'' (Joyce Jimenez, Richard Gomez and Pops Fernandez) (March 18) *''Pangako... Ikaw Lang'' (Regine Velasquez and Aga Muhlach) (March 19) *''Rigodon'' (Yam Concepcion and John James Uy) (March 20) *''D' Uragons'' (Andrew E., Eddie Garcia and Angelu de Leon) (March 21) *''Kailan Sasabihing Mahal Kita'' (Sharon Cuneta and Christopher de Leon) (March 24) *''Forever'' (Aga Muhlach and Mikee Cojuangco) (March 25) *''Pangako... Ikaw Lang'' (Regine Velasquez and Aga Muhlach) (March 26) *''Isang Tanong, Isang Sagot'' (Donna Cruz, Jason Everly, Malou de Guzman and Ai-Ai delas Alas) (March 27) *''Tayong Dalawa'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (March 28) *''Ang Lahat ng Ito'y Para Sa'yo'' (Bobby Andrews and Angelu de Leon) (March 31) April *''Tag-Araw, Tag-Ulan'' (Dina Bonnevie, Gary Estrada, Jenny Roa and Mark Gil) (April 1) *''Ikaw Pa Rin: Bongga Ka Boy!'' (Robin Padilla and Ai-Ai de las Alas) (April 2) *''Laruan'' (Carmi Martin and Mark Gil) (April 3) ''Viva Box Office (2001-2003, 2012-present) The classic and current Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films for the local blockbuster movies and the concerts and special event from Viva Concerts and Events. The movie blocks relaunched on July 2, 2012, a co-production with Viva Television. '2012' July *Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Luis Manzano, DJ Durano, Marvin Agustin, Martin Escudero, Billy Crawford and John Lapus) (July 2) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda) (July 3) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (July 5) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (July 9) *''Who's That Girl?'' (Anne Curtis) (July 10) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (July 12) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (July 14) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (Sarah Geronimo and Mark Bautista) (July 16) *''Status: Single'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Mark Bautista, Paolo Contis, Alfred Vargas, Rafael Rossel and Jon Avila) (July 17) *''I Love You Three Times a Day'' (Jimmy Santos, Carmi Martin and Nova Villa) (July 19) *''The Incredibles'' (July 21) *''Pik Pak Boom'' (Herbert Bautista, Dingdong Avanzado and Bing Loyzaga) (July 23) *''Catch Me, I'm in Love'' (Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson) (July 24) *''Mahal Kita: Final Answer!'' (Bong Revilla, Rufa Mae Quinto and Bobby Andrews) (July 26) *''Haunted Changi'' (July 31) August *''Kahit Konting Pagtingin'' (Sharon Cuneta and FPJ) (August 2) *''Brave'' (August 4) *''Maruja'' (Carmina Villaroel and Rustom Padilla) (August 6) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (August 11) *''Annie B.'' (Jolina Magdangal, Sarah Geronimo and Dingdong Dantes) (August 14) *''Super-B'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Marvin Agustin and Melanie Marquez) (August 16) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (August 21) *''Apat Dapat, Dapat Apat'' (Ruffa Mae Quinto, Candy Pangilinan and Eugene Domingo) (August 27) *''No Other Woman'' (Anne Curtis, Cristine Reyes and Derek Ramsay) (August 28) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (August 30) September *''Slumdog Millionaire'' (September 1) *''Sinasamba Kita'' (Vilma Santos, Christopher De Leon and Phillip Salvador) (September 3) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (September 4) *''Winnie the Pooh'' (Setpember 6) *''Won't Last A Day Without You'' (Sarah Geronimo abnd Gerald Anderson) (September 8) *''Patient X'' (Richard Gutierrez) (September 10) *''Barbie and the Diamond Castle'' (September 11) *''I Love You Sabado'' (Janno Gibbs and Mikee Cojuangco) (September 13) *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' (September 15) *''Kahit Butas ng Karayom, Papasúkin Ko!'' (FPJ) (September 17) *''Dodong Armado'' (Raymart Santiago, Ace Espinosa and Mark Gil) (September 18) *''Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar'' (September 20) *''Nang Iniwan Mo Ako'' (Sharon Cuneta and Albert Martinez) (September 22) *''S2pid Luv'' (Andrew E.) (September 24) *''Ngayon At Kailanman'' (Sharon Cuneta) (September 25) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (September 27) *''AJ Muhlach in Viva Muhlach: Daddy ang Saya The Concert'' (September 29) October *''Habang May Buhay'' (Donna Cruz and Ian de Leon) (October 6) *''Nag-iisang Ikaw'' (Mikee Cojuangco and Keempee de Leon) (October 13) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (October 20) *''Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Luis Manzano, DJ Durano, Marvin Agustin, Martin Escudero, Billy Crawfard and John Lapus) (October 27) November *''14 Going Steady'' (Nadia Montenegro) (November 3) *''Saan Nagtatago ang Pag-ibig?'' (Vilma Santos) (November 10) *''Bulaklak ng Maynila'' (Christopher De Leon, Jomari Yllana and Angelu De Leon) (November 17) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda) (November 24) December *''Hotshots'' (Herbert Bautista, Aga Muhlach, Raymond Lauchengco, Gary Valenciano, Eula Valdez, Jobelle Salvador and Monette Rivera) (December 1) *''Mahal Kita: Final Answer!'' (Bong Revilla, Rufa Mae Quinto and Bobby Andrews) (December 8) *''A Secret Affair'' (Anne Curtis, Andi Eigenmann and Derek Ramsay) (December 15) *''2012'' (December 22) *''Who's That Girl'' (Anne Curtis and Luis Manzano) (December 29) '2013' January *''X-Men: First Class'' (January 12) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (January 19) *''Status: Single'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Mark Bautista, Paolo Contis, Alfred Vargas, Rafael Rossel and Jon Avila) (January 26) February *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (Sarah Geronimo and Mark Bautista) (February 2) *''Vanishing on 7th Street'' (February 9) *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (February 16) *''Catch Me, I'm in Love'' (Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson) (February 23) March *''Slumdog Millionaire'' (March 9) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (March 16) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (March 23) '2014' March *''Matinig na Bading, Mga Syukeng Buking'' (Andrew E., Leo Martinez and Rufa Mae Quinto) (March 2) *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' (Mario Maurer and Baifern Pimchanok) (March 9) *''Tatatin'' (Dina Bonnevie, Edu Manzano and Rica Peralejo) (March 23) April *''Baler'' (Anne Curtis and Jericho Rosales) (April 17) *''S2pid Luv'' (Andrew E., Blakdyak, Angelika dela Cruz and Maui Taylor) (April 17) *''Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Luiz Manzano, Billy Crawford, Marvin Agustin, DJ Durano, Martin Escudero and John Lapus) (April 17) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (April 18) *''Pusong Mamon'' (Eric Quizon, Albert Martinez, Lorna Tolentino) (April 20) *''When the Love Is Gone'' (Cristine Reyes, Gabby Concepcion, Alice Dixson, Andi Eigenmann, Jake Cuenca) (April 27) May *''Ipagpatawad Mo'' (Vilma Santos, Christopher de Leon) (May 4) *''Kapag Iginuhit ang Hatol ng Puso'' (Dina Bonnevie) (May 11) *''Maging Akin Ka Lamang'' (Christopher de Leon, Lorna Tolentino, Jay Ilagan, Dina Bonnevie) (May 14) *''Pangako... Ikaw lang'' (Regine Velasquez, Aga Muhlach) (May 16) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos, Dingdong Dantes) (May 18) *''Lupe: A Seaman's Wife'' (Andrea del Rosairo and Leandro Muñoz) (May 25) June *''Mahal Kita: Final Answer!'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Bong Revilla) (June 1) *''Silaw'' (Bernadette Allyson, Bobby Andrews, Onemig Bondoc, Angelu de Leon, Ace Espinosa, Michael Flores, Rica Peralejo and Jake Roxas) (June 8) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (June 15) *''DoReMi'' (Donna Cruz, Regine Velasquez and Mikee Cojuangco) (June 22) *''I Love You Sabado'' (Janno Gibbs and Mikee Cojuangco) (June 29) July *''ABNKKBSNPLAko?! The Movie'' (Jericho Rosales, Andi Eigenmann, Vandolph Quizon, Meg Imperial) (July 12) *''Diary ng Panget'' (James Reid, Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras, Nadine Lustre) (July 19) *''Sa Kabila ng Lahat'' (Dina Bonnevie and Tonton Gutierrez) (July 26) August (The Vilma Santos Film Festival) *''Palimos ng Pag-ibig'' (August 2) *''Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan?'' (August 9) *''Imortal'' (August 23) *''Ipagpatawad Mo'' (August 30) September (Angelu de Leon-Bobby Andrews Film Fest) *''Laging Naroon Ka'' (September 6) *''Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie'' (September 13) *''Ang Lahat ng Ito'y Para Sa'yo'' (September 20) September-November (Megastar Sharon Cuneta) *''Pasan Ko Ang Daigdig'' (with Tonton Gutierrez) (September 27) *''P.S. I Love You'' (with Gabby Concepcion) (October 11) *''Bituing Walang Ningning'' (with Christopher de Leon and Cherie Gil) (October 18) *''Ngayon at Kailanman'' (with Richard Gomez) (October 25) *''Pagdating ng Panahon'' (with Robin Padilla) (November 1) ''Sunday Sinemaks (1998-present) '2011' June (Robin Padilla) *Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!'' (June 5) *''P're Hanggang Sa Huli'' (June 12) *''Astig'' (June 19) *''Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw'' (June 26) July (Aga Muhlach) *''Bagets'' (July 3) *''Bagets 2'' (July 10) *''Forever'' (July 17) *''Dahil Ba sa Kanya'' (July 24) *''Pangako...Ikaw Lang'' (July 31) August (Judy Ann Santos) *''I'm Sorry, My Love'' (August 7) *''Dito Sa Puso Ko'' (August 14) *''My Pledge of Love'' (August 21) *''Hating Kapatid'' (August 28) September (Angelu De Leon) *''Ang Lahat Ng Ito'y Para Sa'yo'' (September 4) *''Bulaklak ng Maynila'' (September 11) *''Wala Na Bang Pag-ibig'' (September 18) *''Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie'' (September 25) October (Anne Curtis) *''Magic Kingdom'' (October 2) *''Filipinas'' (October 9) *''Baler'' (October 16) *''In Your Eyes'' (October 23) *''Who's That Girl?'' (October 30) November (Albert Martinez) *''Nang Iniwan Mo Ako'' (October 6) *''Gloria, Gloria Labandera'' (November 13) *''Ekik: Walang Katas'' (November 20) *''Scorpio Nights 2'' (November 27) December (Sarah Geronimo) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (December 4) *''A Very Special Love'' (December 11) *''Sing-Along Christmas with Sarah G.'' (December 18) *''Catch Me, I'm In Love'' (Decemebr 25) '2012' January (Dingdong Dantes) * Honey, My Love, So Sweet (January 1) *''Kiss Mo 'Ko'' (January 8) *''Magkapatid'' (January 22) *''Akala Mo'' (January 29) February (Andrew E.) *''Andrew Ford Medina: Huwag Kang Gamol'' (February 5) *''S2pid Luv'' (February 12) *''A.B. Normal College (Todo na 'yan! Kulang pa 'yun!)'' (February 19) *''Tusong Twosome'' (February 26) March (Onemig Bondoc) *''Silaw'' (March 4) *''T.G.I.S.: The Movie'' (March 11) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (March 18) *''Sumigaw Ka Hanggang Gusto Mo'' (March 25) April (Movie Stars) *''Patient X'' (Richard Gutierrez) (April 1) *''Annie B.'' (Jolina Magdangal) (April 8) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda) (April 15) *''Alabang Girls'' (Andrew E.) (April 22) *''Hitman'' (Cesar Montano and Sam Pinto) (April 29) May (Cristine Reyes) *''Ang Darling Kong Aswang'' (May 6) *''Working Girls'' (May 13) *''Tumbok'' (May 20) *''No Other Woman'' (May 27) June (Star in Movies) *''Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!'' (Robin Padilla) (June 3) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (June 10) *''Magkapatid'' (Joel Lamangan, Sharon Cuneta, Christopher de Leon, Dingdong Dantes and Judy Ann Santos) (June 17) *''Walang Kapalit'' (Sharon Cuneta, Richard Gomez and Miriam Quiambao) (June 24) July *''Lastikman'' (Vic Sotto and Donita Rose) (July 1) *''Sa Diyos Lang Ako Susuko'' (Robin Padilla) (July 8) *''Jeannie, Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang?'' (Robin Padilla, Judy Ann Santos and King Alcala) (July 15) *''D' Uragons'' (Eddie Garcia, Andrew E. and Angelu De Leon) (July 22) *''Ako Ang Katarungan'' (Bong Revilla) (July 29) August *''The Unkabogable Praybeyt Benjamin'' (Vice Ganda) (August 5) *''The Flor Contemplacion Story'' (Nora Aunor, Amy Austria and Rita Avila) (August 9) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (Sarah Geronimo and Mark Bautista) (August 12) *''Manila Kingpin'' (ER Ejercito, Carla Abellana, Phillip Salvador, Dennia Padilla and Ping Medina) (August 19) *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (Robin Padilla and Vina Morales) (August 26) September *''Hitman'' (Sam Pinto and Cesar Montano) (September 2) *''Minsan Pa'' (FPJ and Sharon Cuneta) (September 9) *''Ben Delubyo'' (Bong Revilla) (September 16) *''Billet'' (Cesar Montano and Sunshine Cruz) (September 23) Robin Padilla Film *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (Robin Padilla and Vina Morales) (September 30) *''Anak, Pagsubok Lamang'' (Robin Padilla) (October 7) *''Buhay Kamao'' (Robin Padilla and Rica Peralejo) (October 14) *''Hari ng Selda: Anak ni Baby Ama 2'' (Robin Padilla and Angelika de la Cruz) (October 21) *''Tulak ng Dibdib Kabig ng Bibig'' (Robin Padilla and Maricel Soriano) (October 28) November *''Pag-Ibig Ko sa Iyo'y Totoo'' (Bong Revilla and Donna Cruz) (November 3) *''Minsan Pa'' (FPJ and Sharon Cuneta) (November 10) *''Eagle Squad'' (Edu Manzano) (November 17) *''Hindi Pa Tapos ang Laban'' (FPJ) (November 24) December *''Eseng ng Tondo'' (FPJ) (December 2) *''Oscar Ramos: Hitman'' (Ramon Revilla, Sr.) (December 9) *''Hitman'' (Cesar Montano and Sam Pinto) (December 16) *''Anja's Christmas: A Christmas Special'' (December 23) *''Grease Gun Gang'' (Robin Padilla) (December 30) '2013' January *''Noel Juico: Batang Kriminal'' (Raymart Santiago) (January 6) *''Boy Negro'' (Phillip Salvador) (January 13) *''Paranaque Bank Robbery: The Joselito Joseco Story'' (Gary Estrada, Dontia Rose and Jean Garcia) (January 20) *''The Unkabogable Praybeyt Benjamin'' (Vice Ganda) (January 27) February *''Kapitan Tumba: The Capt. Jose Huevos Story'' (Rio Vinzon) (February 3) *''Ginto't Pilak'' (Rudy Fernandez and Rosanna Roces) (February 10) *''Juan & Ted: Wanted'' (Janno Gibbs, Bayani Agbayani and Anne Curtis) (February 17) Robin Padilla Movie *''P're Hanggang Sa Huli'' (Robin Padilla, Andrew E. and Charlene Gonzales) (February 24) *''Makuha Ka Sa Tingin'' (Robin Padilla, Dennis Padilla and Gelli de Belen) (March 3) *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (Robin Padilla and Vina Morales) (March 10) *''Tulak ng Dibdib Kabig ng Bibig'' (Robin Padilla and Maricel Soriano) (March 17) *''Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!'' (Robin Padilla) (March 24) March *''Anja Aguilar: The Concert'' (March 31) April *''D' Uragons'' (Eddie Garcia, Andrew E. and Angelu de Leon) (April 7) *''Sugo ng Tondo'' (Joko Diaz, Raymond Bagatsing and Patricia Javier) (April 14) *''2013 SEA Games Closing Ceremonies'' (April 21) *''Iligpit si Bobby Ortega: Markang Bungo 2'' (Rudy Fernandez) (April 28) May (Ronnie Ricketts movie) *''Tumayo Ka't Lumaban'' (May 5) *''Kumukulong Dugo'' (May 12) *''Hawak Ko Buhay Mo'' (May 19) *''Boy Buluran'' (May 26) *''The Fighting Chefs'' (June 2) June (Bong Revilla Pelikula) *''Batas Ko ang Katapat Mo'' (June 9) *''Ako ang Katarungan'' (June 16) *''Pag-Ibig Ko sa Ito'y Totoo'' (June 23) Robin Padilla Movie *''Sa Diyos Lang Ako Susuko'' (Robin Padilla) (June 30) *''Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!'' (Robin Padilla) (July 7) *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (VIna Morales and Robin Padilla) (July 14) *''I Love You Nadine: The Concert'' (July 21) *''Grease Gun Gang'' (Robin Padilla) (July 28) August *''Markadong Hudas'' (Cesar Montano and Dina Bonnevie) (August 4) *''Anja Aguilar: The Concert'' (August 11) *''Manila Kingpin: The Asiong Salonga Story'' (Jorge Estregan, Carla Abellana and Phillip Salvador) (August 18) *''Ninoy at Cory: The Legady Comes of Age'' (August 25) September *''Kumakasa Kahit Nag-iisa'' (Ronnie Ricketts and Robin Padilla) (September 1) *''Ang Lihim ng Golden Buddha'' (Jestoni Alarcon) (September 8) *''Kamagong'' (Lito Lapid and Eddie Garcia) (September 15) *''Judge Max Asuncion: Hukom Bitay'' (Eddie Garcia) (September 22) *''Papunta Ka Pa Lang, Pabalik Na Ako'' (Eddie Garcia) (September 29) October (FPJ) *''Ikaw Ang Mahal Ko'' (October 6) *''Hindi Pa Tapos Ang Laban'' (October 13) *''Eseng ng Tondo'' (October 20) *''Walang Matigas na Tinapay'' (October 27) November (Phillip Salvador: Phillip Movie) *''Boy Negro'' (November 3) *''Berdugo'' (November 10) *''Pag Oras Mo, Oras Mo Na'' (November 17) *''Pacquiao vs. Rios: Fight as One'' (November 24) December *''Miss Universe 2013'' (December 1) *''Huwag Mong Isuko Ang Laban'' (Ronnie Ricketts, Vina Morales and Ricardo Cepeda) (December 8) *''Pasko sa Broadcast City'' (December 15) *''Pamaskong Kapinoy: The IBC Christmas Special'' (December 22) *''Kapinoy 2013: IBC News and Current Affairs Year End Report'' (December 29) '2014' January (Eddie Garcia) *''Asin at Paminta'' (Eddie Garcia, Blakdyak and Rufa Mae Quinto) (January 5) *''Ultimatum'' (Eddie Garcia) (January 12) *''Anak TV Awards 2013'' (January 19) *''Masamang Ugat'' (Eddie Garcia) (January 26) February (Raymart Santiago) *''Matalino Man Ang Matsing Naiisahan Din!'' (Eddie Garcia, Willie Revillame and Patricia Javier) (February 2) *''Pita, Terror ng Kaloocan'' (February 9) *''Magnong Rehas'' (February 16) *''Cara y Cruz: Walang Sinasanto!'' (February 23) March *''Gabi Na, Kumander'' (Phillip Salvador) (March 2) *''Kumander Bawang'' (Herbert Bautista) (March 9) *''The Fighting Chefs'' (Ronnie Ricketts, Boy Logro and Arci Muñoz) (March 16) *''Homecoming Kapinoy: Masaya ng Paboritong Pilipino'' (March 23) Bong Revilla Films *''Anak ng Lupa'' (March 30) *''Sala sa Init, Sala sa Lamig'' (April 6) *''Ben Delubyo'' (April 13) *''Buhay Mo Buhay Ko Rin'' (April 20) *''SPO4 Santiago: Sharpshooter'' (April 27) *''Iukit Mo sa Bala!'' (May 4) *''Alega Gang'' (May 11) *''Moises Platon'' (May 18) *''Sabi Mo Mahal Mo Ako, Wala ng Bawian'' (May 25) *''Isang Bala Isang Buhay'' (June 1) *''Pag-ibig Ko Sa Iyo'y Totoo'' (June 8) June *''Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards 2013'' (June 15) Relive the glory, experience the action every Sunday nights, feel the charisma of the man once hailed as the Bad Boy of Philippine Movies Robin Padilla *''Bilib Ako Sa'yo'' (Robin Padilla, Joyce Jimenez, Dennis Padilla and Eddie Gutierrez) (June 22) *''Bad Boy'' (Robin Padilla and Cristina Gonzales) (June 29) *''Oo Na, Sige Na'' (Robin Padilla and Rosanna Roces) (July 6) *''Homecoming Kapinoy: Primetime 13 @ 54'' (July 13) *''Hari ng Selda: Anak ni Baby Ama 2'' (Robin Padilla and Angelika de la Cruz) (July 20) *''10,000 Hours'' (July 27) August *''Ang Syota Kong Balikbayan'' (FPJ) (August 3) *''Kamagong'' (Lito Lapid) (August 10) *''Contreras Gang'' (Edu Manzano and Monsur del Rosario) (August 17) *''Ninoy at Cory: Ang Pangulo kay PNoy'' (August 24) *''Matira ang Matibay'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (August 31) September *''Aylas Pogi 1'' (Bong Revilla and Edu Manzano) (September 7) *''Noel Juico: Batang Kriminal'' (Raymart Santiago) (September 14) *''Ika-13 Kapitulo'' (Christopher de Leon, Zsa Zsa Padilla and Albert Martinez) (September 21) *''Sino si.. Baby Salonga'' (Anthony Alonzo and Eddie Garcia) (September 28) October *''Strebel: Gestapo ng Maynila'' (Jinggoy Estrada) (October 5) *''John Ford Coley Live in Manila'' (October 12) *''Asia’s New Tiger: Panibagong Sigla at Kumpiyansa sa Pilipinas'' (October 19) *''Aguila at Guerrero'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (October 26) November *''Boy Golden'' (Jorge Estregan, KC Concepcion and John Estrada) (November 2) *''Eraserheads Returns: Live in Manila'' (November 9) *''Bilang Na Ang Araw Mo'' (Cesar Montano) (November 16) *''Pilipinas at Indonesia'' (November 23) *''28th PMPC Star Awards for TV'' (November 30) December *''Alfredo Lim: Batas ng Maynila'' (Eddie Garcia, Dang Cecilio and Timmy Cruz) (December 7) *''Oo Na, Sige Na'' (Robin Padilla and Rosanna Roces) (December 14) *''Isang Bawat Christmas: An IBC Christmas Special'' (December 21) *''Kapinoy 2014: An IBC News and Current Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 28) '2015' January *''AFUANG: Bounty Hunter'' (Phillip Salvador and Eddie Garcia) (January 4) *''Marami Ka Pang Kakaining Bigas'' (Eddie Garcia, Rustom Padilla, Gloria Diaz, Michelle Aldana) (January 11) *''Kasangga Kahit Kailan'' (Cesar Montano and Mikee Cojuangco) (January 18) *''Mauna Ka Susunod Ako'' (Eddie Garcia, Janno Gibbs and Michelle Aldana) (January 25) February *''Bro... Kahit Saan Engkwentro'' (Eddie Garcia, Ronald Gan Ledesma, Eddie Gutierrez and Alma Concepcion) (February 1) *''Boyong Mañalac: Hoodlum Terminator'' (Eddie Garcia) (February 8) *''2014 Asia CEO Awards'' (February 15) *''EDSA: The World Remember'' (February 22) March *''Bilang Na Ang Araw Mo'' (Cesar Montano, Rustom Padilla and Charlene Gonzales) (March 1) *''Muslim .357'' (FPJ and Eddie Garcia) (March 8) *''Cuadro de Jack'' (Dennis Padilla, Keempee de Leon and Niño Muhlach) (March 15) *''Gangland'' (Ryan Eigenmann, Jason Salcedo and Junell Hernando) (March 22) *''Lumaban Ka... Sagot Kita'' (Julio Diaz, Cristina Gonzales, Cherry Pie Picache) (March 29) April *''Strebel: Gestapo ng Maynila'' (Jinggoy Estrada) (April 5) *''26th Asia Pacific Excellence Awards'' (April 12) *''Joe Reyes: Mahirap Patayin, Masamang Buhayin'' (Roi Vinzon, Mark Gil, Bembol Roco) (April 19) *''El Presidente'' (Jorge Esteban, Nora Aunor, Christopher de Leon, Cristine Reyes and Cesar Montano) (April 26) May *''Hawak Ko Buhay Mo'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (May 3) *''Dillinger'' (Raymart Santiago) (May 10) *''Anak ng Tondo'' (Rudy Fernandez) (May 17) *''Hulihin si Boy Amores'' (Anthony Alonzo and Vivian Velez) (May 24) *''2015 Asia Women’s Summit'' (May 31) June and July (Relive the glory, experience the action, feel the charisma of the man once hailed as the Bad Boy of Philippine Movies Robin Padilla) *''Carnap King: The Randy Padilla Story'' (June 7) *''Grease Gun Gang'' (Dennis Padilla, Daniel Fernando and Roi Vinzon) (June 14) *''Sa Diyos Lang Ako Susuko'' (Nanette Medved, Amy Perez and Leah Orosa) (June 21) *''Kulimlim'' (Robin Padilla, Tanya Garcia and Jhung Hilario) (June 28) *''Hinukay Ko Na Ang Libingan Mo'' (July 5) *''10,000 Hours'' (July 12) July *''Urban Guerrilla Race 2014 Manila'' (July 19) *''Ang Pumatay ng Dahil Sa Iyo'' (Eddie Garcia) (July 26) August *''Pambato'' (Ronnie Ricketts) (August 2) *''Eagle Squad'' (Edu Manzano, Jinggoy Estrada, Ricky Davao) (August 9) *''Bobby Barbers: Parak'' (Phillip Salvador) (August 16) *''Batas ng Lansangan'' (FPJ) (August 23) *''Ang Erpat Kong Astig'' (Jinggoy Estrada, Carmina Villaroel, Rufa Mae Quinto) (August 30) September *''Ginto't Pilak'' (Rudy Fernandez, Rosanna Roces and Jay Manalo) (September 6) *''Boy Negro'' (Phillip Salvador) (September 13) *''Pretty Boy'' (Andrew E., Gelli de Belen and Janno Gibbs) (September 20) *''Target: Central Luzon Robbert'' (Anthony Alonzo) (September 27) October *''Simaron, Barya Lang ang Halaga ng Ulo Mo'' (Ace Espinosa, Jon Achaval and Chinggoy Alonzo) (October 4) *''Alas-Dose'' (Cesar Montano, Christopher de Leon and Sunshine Cruz) (October 11) *''Ang Huling Henya'' (Rufa Mae Quinto) (October 18) *''Magnum Muslim .357'' (Clarence Delgado, Jorge Estregan and Khalid Gunting) (October 25) November *''Epimaco Velasco: NBI'' (FPJ and Charlene Gonzales) (November 1) *''Duplikado'' (Ace Espinosa, Richard Arellano and Eddie Arenas) (November 8) *''Sa Kamay ng Batas'' (Edu Manzano, Alma Concepcion and John Estrada) (November 15) *''Boy Chico: Hulihin si Ben Tumbling'' (Joko Diaz, Ace Espinosa and Isabel Granada]]) (November 22) *''Moron 5.2: The Transformation'' (Luis Manzano, Billy Crawford, Marvin Agustin, DJ Durano, Matteo Guidicelli and John Lapus) (November 29) ''Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP) Lito Lapid Film *The Jess Lapid Story'' (July 6) *''Isaac.. Dugo ni Abraham'' (July 13) *''Tatlong Baraha'' (July 20) *''Walang Katapat'' (July 27) *''Ang Pagbabalik ni Leon Guerrero'' (August 3) *''Alakdang Bato'' (August 10) *''Alamat ni Leon Guerrero'' (August 31) *''Julian Vaquero'' (September 7) *''Geronimo'' (September 14) *''Medal Of Valor'' (October 5) *''Escobar: Walang Sasantuhin'' (October 12) *''Tapatan ng Tapang'' (October 19) *''Hanggang sa Huling Bala'' (October 26) *''Kasangga Mo Ako sa Huling Laban'' (November 2) *''Aguinaldo'' (November 9) *''Isaac Dugo ni Abraham'' (November 16) *''Gascon, Bala ang Katapat Mo'' (November 23) *''Hindi Palulupig'' (November 30) *''Anak ng Tulisan'' (December 7) *''Ako'y Ibigin Mo Lalaking Matapang'' (December 14) *''Ibabaon Kita Sa Lupa!'' (December 21) *''Bukas, Babaha ng Dugo'' (December 28) *''Lapu-Lapu'' (January 4) *''Dugong Aso: Mabuting Kaibigan, Masamang Kaaway'' (January 11) Ramon Zamora (RZ Movie) *''Ang Mabait ang Masungit at ang Pangit'' (February 1) *''Dragon, Lizard, Boxer'' (Ferbruary 8) *''Pistolero'' (February 15) *''Da Payting Ninja'' (February 22) *''Son of the Dragon'' (March 1) *''Peter Pandesal'' (March 8) *''Ahas sa Pugad Lawin'' (March 15) *''Ang Mahiwagang Daigdig Ni Pedro Penduko'' (March 22) *''Pedro Penduko, Episode II: The Return of the Comeback'' (March 29) Chiquito (Summer Chiquito) *''E.T. is Estong Tutong'' (April 5) *''Teribol Dobol'' (April 12) *''Kung Gumire Parang Tandang'' (April 19) *''Mang Kepweng'' (April 26) Nida Blanca (Mother's Day) *''Walang Sisihan'' (May 10) *''Galawgaw'' (May 17) *''Waray-Waray'' (May 14) *''Miguelito'' (May 31) Ramon Revilla, Sr. (Father's Day) *''Tonyong Bayawak'' (June 7) *''Rebelde Numero Uno'' (June 14) *''Lumaban ka, Satanas'' (June 21) *''Joaquin Bordado'' (June 28) *''Alyas Pusa - Ang Taong May 13 Muhay'' (July 5) *''Balakyot'' (July 12) *''Dreaded Vigilante'' (July 19) *''Juramentado'' (July 26) Mark Gil (Mark Movie) *''Batch '81'' (August 2) *''Sa Bulaklak ng Apoy'' (August 9) *''Kasalanan Ba?'' (August 16) *''Naiibang Hayop'' (August 23) *''Mga Alipin ng Laman'' (August 30) Redford White (Ang Pelikula ni Redford) *''Darakula'' (September 6) *''Pasiklab sa Army'' (September 13) *''Captain Yagit'' (September 20) *''Neber-2-Geder'' (September 27) Eddie Romero (Eddie's Director) *''Ang Kamay ng Diyos'' (October 4) *''Sabas, ang barbaro'' (October 11) *''The Scavengers'' (October 18) *''Lost Battalion'' (October 25) *''The Ravagers'' (November 1) *''Manila, Open City'' (November 8) *''Brides of Blood'' (November 15) *''Ganito Kami Noon, Paano Kayo Ngayon'' (November 22) *''Kamakalawa'' (November 29) Past Programming Blocks The following have been a part of Viva-TV, but were later pulled out. ''Now Showing (1999-2012) A sports special from Viva Sports from boxing, billiards, volleyball, pronvincial basketball and athletics-professional and collegiate sports competitions, every Tuesday at 6:30 p.m. It ended on June 26, 2012 and was merged with Viva Box Office. Thursday Night at the Movies (1999-2001, 2011-2012)'' The old and classic Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films, every Thursdays at 9:30 p.m. This block premiered on June 9, 2011 and its last until end of June 28, 2012. See also * Viva-TV (TV channel) * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Television in the Philippines